create_a_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Deoxis
Info Lord Deoxis is and forever will be. He is immortal, omnipresent, and nigh omnipitent. He is the overseer of Space and Time. Basically, he is the living embodiment of time. He is above Eternity and Infinity in the Cosmic Heirarchy. He is only a couple spots below the Living Tribunal. He is in the natural order of things. He is basically the overseer of Infinity and Eternity. Father time. He is very rare to encounter even for cosmic beings. He was created by TOAA for the purpose of being the ultimate master of time and space. He has only been seen by the living and the cosmic a handful of times. Apperance to "The Guardians of the Galaxy" Once while the Guardians of the Galaxy where trying to find a way to stop Thanos from gaining the last infinity stone, by accident they drove their ship into a paradox and into the realm of deep time itself.Where at the heart they encountered Lord Deoxis. Lord Deoxis said to them "I know your purpose, and your cause is noble, saving a Multiverse. But think of the bigger picture, the Universe is not meant to be ruled by a single being. A Titan, a being not worthy of ruling a star system. The balance of the Universe is threatened and I dare not exert my power for it could rupture the very fabric of time and the existance of dimensions themselves. But I will help you, do not ask who I am or you will never know who I really am". He then pointed to what looked like a door, Lord Deoxis said "Enter, leave your ship here for it will find you". They entered, sensing the omnipitence and sheer power of the being before them. They entered and appeared in a dark cave. After 2 days of searching the deep dark cave, they found the last crystal. They took it and sure enough the ship was in the cave. They drove out of the cave and into space. A portal opened in front of the cave they where in and they entered and they where transported back to Lord Deoxis. Lord Deoxis opened a cabinate in his lair and said "Hand over the stone, its all right I can touch it". He picked it up out of the bag and put it in the cabinate. The Guardians asked "where did you put it". Lord Deoxis said "Far out of Thanos's reach". Starlord stepped forward and said "Thank you great being, we leave you in peace". They got in the ship and Lord Deoxis opened a portal for them to leave and they where transported immediatly back outside of their main port. Apperance to Spiderman One day as Peter Parker walked out of his bank, he turned a corner and saw a starbucks he had never seen before. It was weird because he walked passed their every day and that starbucks was not there. He was in the mood for a coffee. He entered the Starbucks and all the tables where filled with rather strange looking people who where all talking. At one table, (in disguise arch angels Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel, and Saraqael). At another table (In disguise Eternity, Infinity, Mistress Death, Lord Chaos, Obilivion, The Pheonix Force, and Master Order). And their were 2 Baristas (In Disguise The Living Tribunal, and Lord Deoxis). Living Tribunal said "Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you. Peter said "May I have a Grande Americano with an extra shot". The Living Tribunal was about to say the total, and then a man stepped from behind him and said "That will be on the house", and tossed a card to him. Peter said "wait sir, I can pay for my drink". TOAA put his arm around him and said "Thats ok Peter". Peter said "How do you know my name". TOAA (disguised as an elderly man) said "Thats not important". He then said "Whats on your mind son". Peter said "What????" TOAA then said "Come on son, whats on your mind I see it in your eyes". Peter said "My Aunt May is dying".TOAA said "Child, that big man in the sky will take care of everything". He then said "Peter, you gotta keep faith". And went on for what seemed to be 20 minutes (2 months in real time). And as soon as they where done talking Lord Deoxis said "Americano for Peter". Peter said "Thank you have a good day", he took the drink and exited out the door. He walked for 3 seconds and turned around, nothing was behind him. It was strange to Peter. Vs. Thanos Thanos caught wind that Lord Deoxis had the last gem and tried to find him, he made it to Lord Deoxis's lair. As soon as Lord Deoxis saw him he said "You are unwelcome here" and stuck out his hand and Thanos went flying and it looked to him as if he was traveling through space and he landed on a deserted moon. A testament to just how powerful Lord Deoxis is. Stats Height: Depends/ whatever he wants Weight: Depends/ Whatever he wants Power Level: Nigh Omnipitent